Hate or Love
by kid-88
Summary: When crona finally tells maka he loves her things get bad she is dating soul and crona will do anything, ANYTHING to get maka. what happens when maka finds that they are competing for her. starts as MaxSo then MaxNa then becomes MaxAs will have mild langauage please review
1. Confessions

Crona held his head in his hands as he thought of what was happening. Every time he got near Maka, it felt as if there were butterflies in his stomach. Whenever he saw her, a smile would always creep onto his face even on the most gloomy days. She helped him with lots of his problems, and she always had that sweet smile meaning she was okay with helping him. Crona shook his head and started to argue with himself.

"Shes just my friend. She saved me, no she helps me. Just a friend, like an  
older sister. Family. I cant like my sister. I love her. I love her. I'm in  
love with her. No, she's my sister, but I can love my sister right? Wait, I don't think so... OH MY GOSH IM IN LOVE WITH MY SISTER. MY OLDER SISTER!" Crona screamed in his mind.

Maka suddenly came running towards him.

"Are you ok?" Maka asked, leaning down and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. Crona couldn't take it anymore! He wanted Maka to know his feelings for her, there might be a chance she loves him too.

"I love you." Crona whispered, his eyes focused on the floor.

"What?" Maka tilted his head up and looked into his navy blue eyes. "I'm sorry Crona, b-but I'm dating Soul."

Ragnarok came out of Crona's back, "YOUR DATING THE ALBINO!" He shouted, Maka glared at the blob that came out of Crona and swiftly took out a large book.

"MAKKKKKAAAAAAA CHOOOOOPPPPPP" She wacked Ragnarok harshly on the head and he went back into the pink haired boy.  
Crona looked at Maka, tears in his eyes as he got up and started to run away.

"Why!" He shouted as the tears started to fall. Maka looked at the shrinking figure and made a dash for it.

"Croooooooonnnnnnnnaaaaaaaa" She chased after him, tears forming in her eyes as well. She didn't know he loved her, she should have known! What if something bad happens to him, it might be her fault!

Crona kept running, ignoring her as she called his name. He felt heartbroken. The one he loved is already taken and he cant compete with that. He took sharp turns, left and right. Her voice starting to fade. He ran and ran, tears pouring from his eyes. He stopped abruptly, he came upon medusa's lair.


	2. Frustration

Maka lost sight of Crona as he took another sharp turn. She took the same turn as he did but lost him sight of him. Maka fell to her knees and punched the ground.

"Damn it!" She cursed. She got back up and started to walk around, eventually ending up in front of her apartment building.

The next day...

Soul's P.O.V.

"Crona?" Maka asked for the hundreth time. She brought her fist onto the door, hoping to get the other person's attention.

"Crona, please open up." Maka begged, lowering her head to face the ground. She looked so sad right now. I walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on. He obviously doesn't want to talk right now." I told her. She looked up from the floor and I saw those sad Olive green eyes.

"But, he seemed so upset yesterday." She told me. The boy always seemed upset. Honestly I always thought the guy was weird, but I kind a pity him. You know?

"He'll be fine. Let's just meet up with him later." I reassured her. She shook her head and removed the hand that was placed on the locked door knob. She stood straight in front of me and crossed her arms over her undeveloped chest.

"And if he's not fine?" She asked, looking at me threateningly. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders.

"Like I said, he'll be fine. I don't get why you care so much him." The words slipped out of my mouth casually and before I could stop myself, she already had a large, thick book slammed into my head

"Oww!" I screamed as I grabbed my head tightly and fell to the ground. Maka turned away from Crona's room and grabbed her books from the table nearby.

"Come on Soul, we gotta leave now or else we're gonna be late for class." She walked out of the apartment with out another word. I rubbed my aching head and got up quickly to chase after her.

Xxx

Regular P.O.V.  
"Where's Crona? I haven't seen him all day." Kid asked Maka as they got ready for their final bell. Kid sat in front of Maka and had his entire body turned towards her. Maka shook her head and laid it on her right hand.

"He's in his room and he won't talk to me." Maka said, her olive green eyes starting to show the sadness she felt.

What Maka didn't know was that he was only just waking up after crying himself to sleep, so he couldn't have heard her cry out his name. After meeting with Medusa she told him to go home and that she would take care of everything. At the moment, Crona was too upset to care so he just did as she told and went home. But of course, Maka didn't know that.

"Why?" Liz asked as she looked up from painting her nails, curious to what happened. Maka looked down at her feet and started to mess with the hem of her shirt.

"Well, umm, he told me that he loved me and I told him that I was dating Soul." Maka felt the tears start to well up in her eyes as she remembered the events.

"What!" Kid exclaimed, catching the attention of near by students. Before Maka could explain herself, he walked away with pure anger written on his face. Liz and Patty knew leave him alone, so they just sat there and watched their Meister leave the room. He was the only one, other than Maka, that could calm and or comfort the pink haired boy.

'How could she do that?' Kid thought to himself, 'he's always treated her so nicely, then when he comes out with his true feelings, she completely blows him off!' Kid looked around and saw that he was getting close.  
'I would be as happy as can be if he felt that way about me.' Kid froze and his eyes widened.

'Wait... What did I just think about? I can't be in love with him. He's like my like my little brother. Oh god! I'm in love with my little brother! Is this how he feels? Oh poor Crona' Kid called out Beelzebub and finally reached Crona's room. He knocked repeatedly on the door and heard a faint crying sound on the other side. He sighed and took a step back.

"Crona? Can you please open the door?" He asked gently, his voice filled with concern.

"..." Kid heard silence.

"Its me Kid." He told him, the door slowly creaked open to reveal a crying Crona with puffy red eyes and an awoken face.

"Are you okay?" Kid asked. Crona shook his head and fell into Kids arms. Then he started to cry even harder, placing his arms around Kid's neck.

" Hey it's okay... Maka told me what happened." he calmly said in a whisper

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kid placed his arms on Crona's back and started to rub comforting circles.

"M-mak-ka h-has al-wa-ways b-been l-like an o-old-er sis-t-ter t-to m-me. B-but I th-think th- that I-I'm I-in l-l-l-lo-ve wi- with h-her." Crona explained between sobs.

"I know. I know how you feel." Kid admitted with his bangs covering his eyes to hide his emotions.

"You- you d-do?" Crona choked out. He looked up at Kid and saw him nod.

"Yeah." Then in a sudden mood change, Crona pulled away from Kid, glaring at the ceiling.

"I HATE SOUL!" He screamed, letting all the anger in his system to come out. Kid looked at Crona, and then at the ground

"I know." He whispered. Kid wanted to hate Maka for hurting Crona, but at the same time, he can't. They were friends that talked about books and were the smartest in their small group. He can't stay mad at a friend, but maybe he can forgive.

* * *

I do not own SoulEater or any of it's characters. Hope you enjoy the story


End file.
